Daddy Natsume and Mommy Mikan
by sakurahyuuga75
Summary: Youichi made Natsume and Mikan his parents. Will his parents get along? Will they realize that they are falling with each other? plz RxR. My first FanFic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Natsume and Mommy Mikan

Author's note: It's my first time to write a fanfic so I just made a short chapter at the meantime. Please read and leave a review, just go easy on me, no flames please. And also tell me your suggestions for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice not me, okay?

Chapter 1:

It was a very cold day at the academy. Students are freezing at the frostiness of the atmosphere surrounding them, well not literally. Fall was over and now winter is on its way. The students spend their day with their friends, most of them hanging out the cafeteria drinking hot chocolate or eating soup. But one little boy was all alone sitting under a tree not eve minding the icy ground he's sitting on. Know who he is? Well, he is no other than the very cute Youichi. He was just staring at the students who seem to be enjoying around him and he on the other hand is a bit enjoying the peace he is experiencing, just a little though. He closed his eyes to feel the breeze blowing against him making his hair swing. Then he heard two voices not far from where he was, it sounds like they are arguing.

"You pervert!! When will you ever stop peeking at my underwear?!" said a very loud and annoyed voice.

"It's not my fault. You're the one showing it in front of me." Answered a calm voice.

Youichi went to where the voices were coming from and saw Natsume and Mikan under the sakura tree arguing. He just stood there watching at the two.

"Ugh! Instead of doing those mean things, why can't you act nice to me?!"

"Hn. Why would I do that to someone so annoying who can't even wear plain panties."

"You-" he was going to punch him when suddenly she tripped on a rock and landed on Natsume's lap.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the pair of crimson eyes staring at her. Their faces were very close; they could feel each other's breath. Both of them were blushing madly, neither of them didn't want to look away, both hearts were beating like crazy.

"Daddy, Mommy!"

"eh?!" both turned to look who interrupted their sweet moment. When they saw it was Youichi both of them broke apart and look away.

"Daddy, Mommy, did I interrupt?" asked Youichi innocently.

"Daddy? Mommy? " both of them asked in confusion.

Review please!!!!!!

And also thanks for reading…… :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Natsume and Mommy Mikan**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy reading it and send me again reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice not me, ok?**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Daddy?! Mommy?!" Natsume and MIkan Asked.

"Eh, Youichi, uhm, do we really look like that?" she asked the little boy.

Youichi nodded "you two fight a lot but still get along, like mommies and daddies. You two also look cute together."

Just then, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Kokoroyomi joined them.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran to hug her best friend.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA

"Itai! Hotaru! You are so mean!" Mikan said as she touched the big lump on her head caused by her best friends very famous BAka Gun.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Yuu helped her up.

"Thanks Yuu, Im okay. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you two the same question." Ruka said as he went to sit beside Natsume.

"Where have you been, baka?" Hotaru asked her best friend.

"I was with Tsubasa and Misaki a while ago and then I went here to take a rest. And then Natsume came. Hmpf!"

"I see. So Natsume loves the presence of Mikan, huh?! Hehehe.."Kokoroyomi said teasing Natsume. Natsume gave him his dead glare then stood up to leave.

"Let's go, Ruka."

"Ah, okay."

But then Youichi held Natsume's hand and pulled him back.

"Daddy, are you going to leave Mommy here?"

Everyone was surprised.

"Wow Natsume, didn't know you adopt Youichi, with Mikan. Hahahaha.." Koko teased him again.

"So Youichi made these two his parents." Anna said.

"They really look good to be his parents, they will be the cutest family! Aww!" Nonoko said as her eyes twinkling.

"Wait 'til you here Youichi's next request." Koko said between his laughs. He knows what the little boy wanted next because he had read hi mind.

"Daddy, if you leave, why don't you give Mommy a goodbye kiss?"

Everyone laugh, well of course except Hotaru who is enjoying the moment taking some pictures of Natsume blushing.

"I'm gonna be rich." She said and her eyes became dollar signs.

"Youichi, I think it's not yet the perfect time that Daddy will give me a goodbye kiss. He's just going to get something and will come back right away, ne??" Mikan explained to the little boy. She looked up to Natsume waiting for his answer to her question.

"Uh, yeah. That's right Youichi. Daddy will be right back." Natsume kneeled down to the little boy and patted his head.

"But what if Daddy forgot to come back?!" Youichi said as tears started to form at the sides of his eyes.

"Come on Daddy, give Mommy Mikan a kiss. We're all excited to see." Koko said while grinning at natsume.

"Oh come on, just a kiss for crying out loud. You're wasting my time and my film."Hotaru said while waiting for Natsume's next move. She was sure that the pictures of Natsume and Mikan's kiss will going to be a hit and she will be swimming in money.

Natsume was left with no choice. He didn't want Youichi to feel sad and on second thought, kissing Mikan will not be so bad. (If I know, he really wanted to. Hahaha.) he approach Mikan and gave her a quick kiss on her right cheek.

"Na-Natsume?.." Mikan was blushing at Natsume's action.

Natsume left them startled at what he did. Except for Hotaru and Koko.

**So guys what do you think? Good or bad? Review pls**!

**For me, I think it's kind of a little OA.. I don't know for you guys. Please tell me.**


End file.
